


don’t you worry darlin, don’t lose sleep tonight

by orphan_account



Series: nariana [2]
Category: Ariana Grande (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's just shy of three in the morning, the living room littered with the changing mat, soft toys and baby bottles. Ariana yawns, sat on the floor with her back against the sofa, hair pulled back in a loose bun as she watches Niall pace with their daughter warily.





	don’t you worry darlin, don’t lose sleep tonight

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii, long time no see.

"Think she's got your vocals."

"Shut up."

Niall rolls his eyes, back turned away from Ariana as he continues to pace across the living room, Ella wailing in his ear.

It's just shy of three in the morning, the living room littered with the changing mat, soft toys and baby bottles. Ariana yawns, sat on the floor with her back against the sofa, hair pulled back in a loose bun as she watches Niall pace with their daughter warily.

Niall rubs Ella's back as she continues to cry. "Okay, honey, shh, it's alright, there we go."

It doesn't do anything, her cries making Niall's ears ring.

"Gimme." Ariana holds her arms up with grabby hands. Niall kneels down awkwardly, letting Ariana lift Ella from his shoulder and into the crook of her arm. Ariana coos softly as Ella's cries subside into soft whimpers, brown eyes wide and glazed.

Niall sighs, one hand cupping Ella's head, thumb stroking her heated forehead. It strikes him, suddenly, how tiny she actually is. He forgets sometimes, between the never ending wailing and vomiting and nappies, that she's not in fact a screaming demon - she's just three weeks old.

"Pass me her bottle?" Ariana whispers, blinking sleepily up at Niall. He grabs it from the coffee table and presses it into her hand, before moving to sit beside her, back against the sofa.

It's quiet for a long while, both Niall and Ariana's eyelids drooping as Ella eagerly suckles at the bottle. Niall rubs his hand between Ariana's hunched shoulders. "Straighten up, gotta watch your back." Ariana does so immediately, wincing. "How bad is it?"

"Not as bad as last week, I think the yoga is helping." Ariana rolls her shoulders, careful not to jostle Ella. Niall moves his hand further down and rubs at her lower back.

Niall hums, continues to move his hand along her spine and neck. "I'm sorry," he says softly, "'bout the vocals comment."

Ariana looks up at him with an amused noise. "You're tired. It's okay. Think we're gonna be a bit antsy for the next eighteen years."

Niall chuckles, presses a kiss to her temple and wraps his arm around her shoulder. It's silent for a while, Ella staring up at them with wide eyes, tiny hands gripping the ring top.

Ariana tosses it on the carpet once it's empty, shifts Ella up against her chest to wind her. "Everyone keeps asking me if I want another one," she complains. "Like, we're three weeks into Ella, let me deal with her first."

Niall grins, watches Ella reach up and tug at Ariana's hair. "Yeah, people have asked me too. The boys the most. Weird, ain't it? As soon as you have one the rest of the world immediately expects another to pop out."

"Honestly, I can think of a few disgusting reaosns but my brain is too tired to get angry."

Ella belches suddenly, and Niall laughs. “All tired out now, are we?” He gathers Ella to him, rocking her gently. “Bedtime, I think, sweetheart.”

Ella’s wrapped in tight in her blanket (Joan had taught them that. “You don’t want her flailing everywhere and hitting the bars, now, do you?”) and placed in her tiny crib at the bottom of her parents bed.

Ariana leans heavily against his back, rubbing her cheek against his shoulder. Niall turns to press a kiss to her lips.

“I do, though.” Ariana says suddenly. “Want another one. Eventually.”

Niall’s heart swoops to his stomach. He cups her face and brushes the pads of his thumbs along her cheekbones. “I think that’s a conversation for another time.”

Ariana giggles, brushing their noses together. “Another time,” she echoes.

Niall has to kiss her again.

**Author's Note:**

> comments & kudos appreciated!


End file.
